This invention relates to table saws and, more particularly, to improved structure for supporting the table saw blade assembly.
Table saws generally include a support frame and a working table mounted on the support frame. The working table is formed with an elongated generally rectangular opening through which the saw blade can project. The saw blade is typically circular and is part of a blade assembly which includes a motor for driving the blade. Mounted to and below the working table is support structure for movably supporting the blade assembly so that the blade assembly can be moved to vary the distance the blade projects through the working table opening and further to vary the inclination of the blade relative the surface of the working table.
In such apparatus, it is desirable to reduce vibration of the rotating blade assembly in order to reduce the noise generated by such vibration as well as to reduce the wear on component parts. It is also desirable to keep the vibration of the saw blade to a minimum so that smooth cutting of the work is affected. Further, it is desirable to be able to provide for the collection and discharge of debris generated by the cutting of the work.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide support structure for a table saw blade assembly which has all of the foregoing desirable attributes.